This invention relates to a stabilizing arrangement for the needle bar reciprocating mechanism of a sewing machine.
In sewing machine construction, it is very well known to reciprocate the needle carrying bar endwise by utilizing a crank mechanism in which a connecting link at one extremity embraces a crank pin and at the other extremity embraces a drive pin secured transversely on the needle bar.
Particularly in high speed sewing machines, it has been known to stabilize the needle bar driving mechanism by providing on the drive pin which is secured transversely on the needle bar, a slide block which is constrained in a slotted guide carried by the machine frame. The German Gebrauchsmuster 7,236,562, Oct. 5, 1972, discloses such a stabilizing slide block construction
In this known stabilizing slide block construction, however, comparatively high sliding friction forces are encountered, and particularly at the extremities of needle bar stroke, static friction forces arise which disadvantageously increase the power requirements of a sewing machine equipped with this known type of stabilizing means.